Lay in It
by Aviator28
Summary: They are both afraid to face their feelings, but one night could possibly blow it for both of them. Sorry for my mistakes, my very first story ever.
1. The Note

**Well, this is officially my first story. It is for the prompt on chit chat on author's forum corner. I chose Penelope Garcia and Aaron Hotchner. The day I chose is Make Your Bed Day. My idea is a little twist on the phrase 'you made your bed, now lie in it.' Okay, here it goes...**

**Chapter 1**

This was like any other morning for Penelope Garcia. She would get up, take a shower, choose her outfit based on her color of the day, and make her bed. Except, she couldn't make her bed this morning. She couldn't even dare to look at it. She couldn't bear put on her bright persona to protect her from the hurt she felt. She couldn't bear to be near the bed where it all happened just a few hours ago. But she had to.

She had to make her bed for her own sanity. She would have to get past what happened with a certain stoic man who has had a very special spot in her heart for the last couple of years. She had to dress cheery, apply her colorful make up, and slap a smile on her face so that she could face the difficult day ahead of her. She had to because she couldn't face all the questions and profiling, which came with the territory of working with such people. If Aaron Hotchner could have a bad day, get drunk, and end up at her doorstep, but then just sneak away in the night and expect her to act like nothing was astray, then she could, too. However, she had been there, too. She saw how hurt he was over the previous case, and knew she was just a release. But, there was a little voice in her head that told her he might actually want to be there, with her completely. That voice was killed when she woke up in an empty bed and her insecurities were brought up front, but the worst part was the note he left on her dresser.

_I'm sorry. This should not have happened. See you tomorrow._

She could not get over the last three words in particular. Again, like nothing happened. Like he didn't want to remember wht had happened, like he didn't want to remember a night with her. When she woke up and read those words, she cried. She wondered what was it about her that the man that she secretly loved would be able to sleep with her, but couldn't stand to face the reality in the morning.

Walking through the doors of the bullpen, her mind was still reeling from the ideas running through her head. Then, she saw him. He was standing at the bottom floor of the bullpen, like he was waiting for someone to come. She saw him, he saw her, and she turned on her heels faster then she could delete your existence, booking it to the sanctuary of her lair. She waited until she closed the door to break down and cry.

Aaron Hotchner knew he had messed up big time. He had taken the previous case hard, having flashbacks and panic attacks, of course he couldn't admit this in front of his team. However, when they got back, he had not handled his feelings in the best possible way. In fact, he had probably screwed up the best friendship he had had since Haley had died. Penelope Garcia had been there for him. She had been there for Jack, too. She was someone he could confide in, someone who helped support him, someone his son trusted after his mother was killed, and someone he cared deeply for. But, he knew he was not what she needed. He was damaged goods, and she was a breath of fresh air, he could not stand to be the one to hurt her.

But then, that night after the case where a man would terrorize families and then kill the mother, Jack was at a sleep over, and so Aaron decided to drink for a little while, just to take the edge of the case off. However, he had ended up at her door, broken and in need of release. Of course, he loved her and would never forget that night, but that did not excuse the circumstances of the night or how he had ended it. Like a coward. The worst part was the note he left. He felt like the biggest jackass ever. He couldn't even face her when she woke. He knew she had participated last night, but he feared that she would wake up and he would see pity not love. He didn't know if he could face that kind of look from her. She had always been so understanding, not belittling on someone. But, he didn't want to find out if she had thought of that night as a mistake. So, he left a not, hoping that they could get on and still be in each other's lives, because he could not lose her, not ever.

Then, he got in to work, and passed her office. Of course, she wasn't there yet, but he knew she would be later. He began to rethink his whole approach. He began to think about the probably small possibility that maybe she loved him back. Then, he began to think about how much he had screwed up any chance they had if she did. She would surely hate him forever. He know he had to talk this whole thing over with her when she came in.

He waited for her to come in to work. He had to catch her right when she got in or else he might not get the chance all day, or he might lose his nerve. He saw her when she walked towards the bullpen, her outfits as outrageous as ever. However, she didn't have the pep in her step like she usually did. There was just a little less color in her outfit, and her cheeks then usual. He hated the though that he was the reason for this. Then their eyes met, and his heart dropped. She spun around and practically ran anywhere he wasn't.

He had made his bed, and now he would have to lie in it...

**Okay, I know this is rough and kind of unorganized, but I wanted to get a start on the ideas in my head. Wonder what will happen next...?**


	2. Feeling Like Crap

**Okay**,** part 2 of this story. Not really sure where I'm going, but I have an idea. Let's see shall we? I think I have to say I own nothing. **

**Chapter 2**

Penelope sat in her office chair, massaging her temples. Here was another hard case, and it wasn't getting any easier. The team had been out in Massachusetts for 3 weeks, and since then she has been trying to dodge Hotch in every way imaginable. When he would call for information, she would give it to him, and hang up, not oblivious to his want to talk with her further. But, she couldn't. She was still hurt, but she was gaining anger as he kept trying to talk with her. Like he thought he could make it all better and let that night get swept under the rug. She would call the others on the team if she had a new lead, and although she bantered with them in the usual Garcia fashion, she was strictly business with her boss man.

She hated that she had to keep up her persona even though they were out on the case, but she had to do it to keep up as much normality as she could. She would not let Hotch change her life so drastically, although she hated that he really could. To be honest, she felt like crap, and hardly wanted to face the horrors that came with the job, but she had to because the rest of the team, and the victims/potentials needed her and her techo-Goddess ways. However, that did not mean that she had to face one Aaron Hotchner while doing so.

* * *

Hotch had a familiar ache in his chest paired with a pit in his stomach, and as the case dragged on it only got worse. He knew he screwed up, but not to the point where Penelope would not even talk to him. He had wanted to talk to her, but they had gotten a case that was urgent. So, he figured if he could call her for info and then get her to talk to him, that he could sort it out. However, the decline in their talking was fast. The first few day, he would call and she would be strictly business, which wasn't completely unusual, but even Garcia would banter with him a little bit. After that, she would call everyone on the team for an update except for him. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she would give the info and hang up. If the team found anything odd between him and Garcia, they did not let on, but he thought that they knew there was trouble

He couldn't believe that he had lost the best thing in his life, besides Jack, after Haley. He was determined to talk with her when the team got back. He could not let them break because of his stupidity. He was going to fix it, and if she wanted to, forget that night, but he could not lose her so completely. He could not bear to see the hurt, hate, or anger in her eyes when she looked at him. He had to hear her voice, even if it was business. Aaron was sure if only he could talk with her, then everything was going to be alright. He obviously didn't plan for it to blow up in his face the way it did.

**I know this is short, but I had to get this out. I think major problem will ensue next chapter?!**


	3. Talking and Misunderstandings

**Okay now, bear with me. I try to make them sound like themselves as much as possible. It might me another short one. Three little words we all hate? I own nothing. **

**Chapter 3**

It was already too late for Aaron to make it home in time to see Jack, so as he rushed in to the building, he decided to go to Penelope's office before he got to his paperwork. _There's a first time for everything,_ he thought with a little chuckle. His lightheartedness immediately vanished as he walked in to her office, however. Unlike all the other times they had a hard case, even that unfaithful night a few weeks ago, her babies were off and her office was dark. She would always wait for them to get back, almost always have a cheer-up present to lighten their hearts. But not tonight.

He hated the thought that she would be closing herself off from helping her friends because he would be mixed up with them. He had to fix this and fast. He had no idea what possessed him to do so, but he jumped in his SUV and drove to her apartment. It was already 1:00 in the morning, but he had a feeling that she would still be up.

As he walked up to the door, he heard soft crying, and his heart yearned to comfort her, but that would probably be the last thing she would want. He knocked softly and heard the sniffles cut off immediately. Hotch began to regret coming here, but when he was about to turn around, the door opened and he was staring her right in the face, the hurt and anger equally mixed in her beautiful brown eyes. He had only seen this look on her face a few times, and knew he was in for a real treat.

* * *

Penelope was in no mood do deal with her saddened friends when they got back while she could barely deal with herself. She would get to them tomorrow, because they were still her family, and she would not forget them in their time of need. So, she turned off her monitors when she knew they were safely on the plane and went home to sleep, or more accurately stare at her ceiling and cry herself to sleep. The positive was that she was crying less and less, although it still made up a good portion of her nights and she could think about was how much harder it would be to dodge Hotch when they were working in the same floor. She would have to worry about this later as she took a shower and changed in to her special comfy clothes. She sat in her window sill looking out at the city and having herself a good cry. Then she heard a knock and stopped making noise immediately, hoping that whoever dared to come to her door this late better have a good reason and that they had not heard her crying.

She went to open the door, and low and behold, Aaron Hotchner, the one person she cared to see the least right now. He looked sad and a part of her wanted to make comfort him, but she quickly put that voice to rest as she remembered the last time he showed up at he apartment. She just stared at him in her hallway, hoping he would just go away, but he didn't so she moved aside and let him in.

"Well?" She asked him, not sure what he wanted from her.

"Uhh, I...um wanted to talk to you" he stammered, slightly taken aback by her coolness.

Garcia didn't know what to think of him at the moment. The man who was always cool, calm, and collected was acting like a blubbering idiot tonight. He was always the ever stoic man in even the most horrific situations, but he could not face her. It make her laugh internally, he couldn't deal with little ole Penelope Garcia.

"Listen, it's late. You came here to talk, so...talk! because you better of not have come here looking for another release!" She yelled. She was tired of him waiting. She just wanted to finish her cry and go to sleep.

He could see the hurt and anger turn into pure anger. He knew this was merely because of him being here. He knew it would be a mistake, but he was taken aback by her accusation, although he knew it was not misplaced.

"No!... I'm not really sure why I am here-"

She snorted," then why don't you just leave," she interrupted him.

"-but I need to talk with you about what happened between us." he finished.

"Nothing happened,at least, that was the impression I got from you when I woke up to an empty bed and a note about how _sorry _you were!" she yelled.

"I-"

"No! You have no right to come here and try to make that night disappear just because you couldn't think about it or you feel bad or whatever, Mr. I'm-All-Logic" She interrupted again.

He could feel his anger rise, but he knew he had to tap down on it if they were going to go anywhere with this conversation. "Listen, Garcia. I am sorry about that night, so sorry, but we need to talk about it if we ever going to get past it." he told her, more sternly then he thought he could.

She laughed. "Get past it, get past it?!" She asked, not believing the gaul of this guy, the man she still loved more then she thought possible. But, she was hurt and him being here mixed with the time just made her angry. "How does someone get past something like this Hotch?" she asked.

"I don't know, Penelope, but we have to. I don't want this to get messy, I don't want it to change us or the team." he told her, honestly.

"It already has, it's already messed up, and I don't know how to get past it." now she was just becoming saddened, but she was still angry at him.

"It was a mistake, I know that-"

Her head snapped up. She had thought that he would think of their night together as a mistake, but to hear it actually come from his mouth had broken her heart even more then she thought possible. She was angry that she had held on to any hope of him actually wanting her, like a man wanted a woman. Now, she knew what he truly thought.

"Get out." She ordered, her voice lethally low, telling Aaron that she was beyond hurt and beyond furious.

He tried to plea with her, "Penel-"

"No," she said," just get out and please, do forget the mistake of a night with you can't bear to think about!" she yelled. She was beyond words now and all she could do was stare him down.

Hotch new it was pointless to try and talk with her any further, so he slumped over and shuffled out of her apartment. He was breaking even more because he had managed to hurt her even more, and he didn't know how he could possible fix it. However, he would NOT lose her. No matter what he had to do, he would make things okay with her, he HAD to.


	4. Flashbacks and Broken Nights

**Here it goes, own nothing and am trying to figure out exactly where I want this lil ole story to go... Flashbacks/dreams are going to be in italics...FYI, might be some M material**

**Chapter 4**

It had been almost a month since she had made him leave her apartment, and almost two since they had slept together. She had managed to maintain her distance from him because she had a huge work load with having to tech for her team, team B, and some of her back log. However, that didn't mean that _he _didn't try to talk with her. He would come by her office, stand by her at the elevator, and stop her in the hall way. However, she made sure she was always surrounded by others outside of the team, take the stairs, and close her door. She knew this was doing no good, but she just didn't think she could stand hearing what he had to say. Day by day, she was breaking. She slowly began losing the color in her clothing, but she was careful enough to keep enough so that the others would not notice that she was slowly losing herself. She would banter less, but enough to keep a smile on the others face, although she never had one on her face anymore.

She hated that one man could have so much control over her life and how she lived it, but that is exactly the hold Aaron Hotchner had over her. One comment from him can use to make her whole day. One smile from his face can brighten her mood. His problems used to be her problems, but now, what was she to do when he was her problem? She didn't want to involve the others either because it would be cruel to make them chose if it came down to that, so she didn't. She would go to work, do her job, and go home alone to cry herself to sleep, although this didn't mean that she got much of it.

Penelope was fortunate to not have dreams of their night together every night, but when she did, they would end badly, and she would end up crying again. She remembered the first dream she had.

_She was on her couch, snuggled under a warm blanket watching a movie. All she wanted to do was forget this case. She had already checked in with everyone and made sure they were coping, especially Hotch. She worried for him especially and would have a real talk with him tomorrow if they didn't have a case. Penelope knew he would take the case especially hard, but knew he would get through it._

_It was the knock at the door that shook her from her worries. She didn't know who would be at her door at 2:42 a.m. on a Sunday? She opened the door and was surprised to see her boss there, leaning against the door frame. He looked a mess: his hair was mussed, his clothes were wrinkled, and he faintly smelled like booze. It hurt her to see him this broken man, nothing like he had been when in front of others. _

_"Oh, sir, come in." She stepped aside to let him in and he just stood in the middle of her living room. She didn't know how to approach him, he seemed almost out of it. _

_Finally he said, "Garcia...Penelope," and then he broke down. _

_All she could do was wrap her arms around him and lead him to the couch. She wanted to fix herself because on the way, her robe opened and her undergarments were partially exposed. She thought a nip slip was the last thing that should happen, but she didn't want to disrupt his moment. So, she just held him while he cried, but then something changed, he pulled back from her and looked at her with an emotion she couldn't read. Then, he leant forward and kissed her, hard and deep. She pulled back to stop him but he just held on stronger._

_"Sir, Hotch..." she said, trying to get a reactions, but to no avail. " Aaron" she finally said, a little forceful._

_That seemed to pull him back to reality a little, but all he responded with was a silent and somewhat desperate "Please.''_

_In that moment, she could not deny him his peace. All she wanted for him was to feel better and put himself back together. So, when he leaned in again, she didn't pull away, she just kissed back, because although she knew he was doing this to find some peace with his demons, she well and truly loved him. They spent the night together and for those few short hours, she felt complete. _

Penelope dreamed about all their touches, all their caresses. But then, her dreams would take a darker turn. The most common outcome was that he would wake up next to her and be horribly shocked and not in the pleasant way. He would be almost disgusted, and it was usually at this point that she woke up, with the image of his face haunting her hours, sending her in to new fits of sobbing.

This was how she spent many of her nights, and it was breaking her. She didn't know how much longer she could go on like this, but she knew that she needed a change to get her back to being the original Penelope Garcia. 

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it. This was Garcia's time dealing with it, and next shall be Hotch's. After that, who knows. If you do, feel free to R&R! :)**


	5. Reflections

**So, this will be Aaron's POV on the situation, and insight in to how much he is in love with Penelope. **

**Chapter 5**

He had really done it now. She wouldn't speak to him, she wouldn't go near him alone, and she avoided any contact whatsoever. He was becoming more and more desperate the longer he went without her in his life. Of course, he never showed this, he couldn't, especially not with the people he worked with. However, that didn't stop him from taking his anger out on the unsuspecting, even if it was unintentional. He would snap at his team for little mistakes that they made all the time, he would get angry with the locals, and he would punch out walls when he was alone. Hotch couldn't help the sinking feeling he felt because Penelope was not really in his life.

He missed her more then he could say. He missed the way she could make him smile, no matter how down he was or how hard the case was. She added light to his world, a femininity that he appreciated and needed every now and then, especially since his wife had been gone. She radiated happiness and positivity every time he was ready to give up on the world. He admired her for her strength, her courage. It ran through her, and just hearing her voice could change his whole day. She had such a real and immediate change on him, and he could not explain it, he did not want to because that would ruin the magic behind what they shared.

For a few months prior to their night together, he would gravitate towards her. But, now that he thought about it, he realized he did this every so often before Haley had died. Being around her, he saw the color that surrounded her, felt the life running through her. He felt a connection to her that he thought could never break. Never did he think that he would be the one to ruin what they could have had, and now all he saw was grey. But, he had to keep it together because he still had a son he loved and needed to be there for, and a team to lead.

His actions were affecting his son, too. Since his mother died, Jack has become shy and solitary, except when his Aunty P came to visit r take him for a special day. She had brought light to Jack's life, too. She came by to counsel Jack. She would bring him out of his shell, get him to meet new kids. She would cook dinner for them once in a while, and bake them goodies always. She could get Jack to be the little kids he was supposed to be, not an introvert. She provided a mother figure that he could talk to and confide in. She would come over when he couldn't console Jack after his nightmares. Since he went over to her apartment, she had stopped coming over, stopped making dinner, and stopped checking in, although he knew if Jack really needed her, she would be there in a heartbeat, because that was who she was. However, since she had not been around, Jack has been folding in on himself again. For the sake of himself, his team, his son, he was going to make it better, but all he could think of was what they shared.

He thought about that night every day. It was something that he would never forget, no matter how drunk he was, or how much he wanted take it back. Oh, he wanted to take it back alright, but only to get her back into his life in any way possible, even if it was strictly business. Hotch wished that he would have stopped when she pulled away, just apologized and slept off all his bad thoughts and decisions. Regretfully, but thankfully, he couldn't do that. He would take it back if he could, but would give his life to keep those moments to himself.

The moment he kissed her, he felt something inside of him come alive, something that felt whole, something like he hasn't felt since he last kissed Haley. The way she fit with him, it was like they were made for each other. She would respond to him, and she could elicit a feeling in him that he could never fight, only embrace. Penelope was all woman, and the few hours they spent together would forever be precious to him. The way she felt under his touch, her soft skin, her gentle curves, it was electricity. Her breathing and moans were music to her ears.

Now, he had to focus on getting her back, because no matter how much he wanted to take it back he couldn't, and no matter how much he wanted to just go up to her and kiss her, he couldn't. All he needed was to hear her voice, watch her be happy, and look into her eyes every now and then to see a true heart. If Aaron Hotchner lost Penelope Garcia, it would destroy him. Starting Monday, he would not be taking no for an answer. He would sit her down and talk with her.

**Yeah, tried to get this out, hope it is up to par. Thank you all for your support, it really motivates me to continue this story! :) **


	6. More Misunderstandings

**Hope you all like. Sorry, school work got in the way of updating this. Don't own. **

Chapter 6

She got up Monday morning and heard the birds chirping and saw light shinning through her window. The last two months had been this way, but she had just seen it this morning. She decided that she was going to get her life back, and that would could only happen if she tried to forget her night with Hotch. So, as she got ready, she changed her sheets to a bright purple and smiled. She applied a little more color to her make up, and added a few extra accessories. She knew it would be tough, but she would also have to face her boss. However, that didn't mean that she had to talk with him outside of a strictly business setting.

She strode in to work with a little pep in her step, holding flowers to freshen up her office. She made it this far now, and she just had to get through the day. Then, however, her smiled was shocked off her face. She was just about to walk through the bullpen when she noticed Aaron - No, Agent Hotchner- she reprimanded herself, talking with a beautiful woman, probably an agent by the look of it, and he looked genuinely interested in what they were talking about. She knew she was being completely irrational, but her heart started to crack a little when she noticed them exchange cards. It was not her place to feel this way, she knew, but it didn't stop the pain from coming back in her heart. She turned around and practically ran for her office where she could break down alone. She felt like an idiot. On her way, she didn't even notice that Morgan and JJ had said hello. She got to her office, locked the door, and slid down to the floor where she fell apart.

"No," she remembered yelling at herself, "you cannot act like this. He can do whatever he likes, he is a grown man and is only your boss." But she knew that no matter what she did, she would always love him.

She went through the day on auto pilot. Getting and giving information to her team. She didn't even bother bantering with them, she just could not act happy at the moment. She was ready to go to lunch when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she yelled from her office, hoping that whoever it was would just go away. However, she realized that her door was still locked and so she went to check out who it was and what they needed. When she pulled the door open, she stopped what she was about to say, and anger started to bubble under her skin.

"How can I help you, sir?" She said, harshly, not really looking him in the eye, more the forehead because she didn't really want to be here in front of him, and feared what would happen if she looked him in the eye.

* * *

Hotch had gone over what he wanted to say to Penelope the entire weekend. He didn't want to let anything slip,like his love for her, that could potentially further the problems they faced. He walked in to his office Monday morning, with a well prepared speech and an optimism he hadn't had in a while. First, however, he had a meeting with detective Martin.

They were finishing up, and he was walking her out of his office. She seemed to be trying to get his attention, but he was still intrigued by the case she presented him. She offered him her card, with a personal number on the back, and he took it, not really interested, but to be nice. He only wanted one person, even though her could probably never have her. He didn't offer her his card, but Rossi's if she needed more help on her case.

He decided it was time to get his talk over with, when he ran in to JJ.

"Who was that?" She asked curious, but he heard another tone behind her curiosity.

"Detective Martin, the case I was consulting on. What's going on?" he replied with a stern tone.

"I'm just worried about Pen, she ran past me and Morgan this morning, and her door is locked. She seems really down. Plus, we have a case." She said solemnly.

"Okay, has anyone told her?" He asked, thinking about taking this opportunity to talk with her, hoping that she hadn't gone to lunch already.

"Uh, no but I could tell Morgan-" JJ said but got interrupted.

"No, that's okay, I will go, meet you in the war room in 15," He told her, and was off towards a certain technical analyst's office.

When he got there, he was surprised by her anger. She didn't even know who was at her door, but her voice was angry and cold. He was even more taken aback when he saw her face. It was good to finally see her and hear her voice, even if it was angry. However, in a moment of weakness, he forgot all of his speech, and lost all of his nerve, never had this happened to him.

"Uh, we have a case and need to get started soon," he mumbled, unsure of what to expect her to say. He looked up at her, and really saw her for the first time in two months. She wasn't a mess, but there was definitely something about her that was not like her usual self. She looked tired and worn, not happy and chipper. He hated to see her like this still, but he was to ashamed to try to comfort her because he feared that he was the reason behind this. Seeing her this way only made him more sure that he was no good for her.

"Fine, I'll be there in 10" she replied, and started to close the door in his face, when he put his foot in the way.

"Garcia, can I have a word with you before we head to meet everyone?" he asked, not sure what her response would be.

"Sir, I really have a lot to finish up before I go to meet with you all, can it wait?" she asked, exasperated that he kept trying to talk with her, even if this was the most that they had spoken to each other in a good long while.

"I'm afraid not, it is rather pressing, and I would like to get this matter sorted out," he told her truthfully, although on the inside he was a mess, dare he think it, scared.

She sighed. "Alright sir," she said coldly. She knew that if she was even going to attempt to fix herself, she would do as she said at talk only business with him. "What information can I get you?" she said, sitting and twirling her seat towards her computer screens.

"Actually, I wanted to talk with you about," he started but stopped when he saw flowers on her desk. A twinge of jealousy shot through him, although he mentally knew it was out of place and wrong for him to feel. He had no right to feel this. "Who got you these?" he asked, his tone betraying his jealousy and bit of anger, mainly at himself, though.

Again she sighed, this time glaring at the man in front of her, but still not looking him in the eye, "No one, sir. If there is no information, then what do you need to talk about?" She was trying to keep her composure, but him being this close and sounding, dare she say it, jealous was wreaking havoc on her emotions, but she had no idea why this much.

"It's okay, you can tell me. Does he work here?" He accused her, sounding demanding and angry. He wanted answers, and for once, his emotions were getting the better of him.

"Sir, that is none of you business, so if you'll excuse me," she replied, trying to make an escape for the door.

"No," He almost yelled, slamming his hand on the door frame, blocking her in,"You _will_ tell me." He knew he was way out of line, but there was no turning back.

Penelope jumped when he did this, but anger was her foremost emotion. "Excuse me, sir, but how _dare_ you demand me to tell you anything personal" she almost yelled back. She knew it would be easier if she just admitted that she brought them in herself, but his acting this way was so out of line, and she just wanted to slap him.

"Pen- Garcia, just tell me about him. I need to know" he half pleaded, and half shouted, still running on jealousy and anger.

Then, she did slap him, hard and loud. "No, you don't. You gave up the right to anything personal of mine when you left my bed that night." she whispered. She couldn't believe he said that. She couldn't believe that she had done that. All she knew was that she could not stay, and due his momentary shock, she was able to get past him, but not towards the bullpen. No, she went towards the exit, but didn't know where she would go after that.

To say Hotch was stunned was an understatement. He could not believe he had demanded her to do anything. He could not believe that she slapped him, although he thought that was the least he deserved for the way he had acted, both a moment ago and months ago. He stood in the door way, letting her pass and run away. He was too ashamed to go after her, although that was all his heart told him to do, his mind now took control, and he walked toward the bullpen, with a hand rubbing his cheek. He was glad that no one had been around to witness the whole thing. How was Agent Hotchner to know that by not running after Penelope, things were going to get a lot worse?

**I know, cliff hanger, hate them, but I hope to update by tomorrow! :) Thanks for the reviews, hope you like. **


	7. New Knowledge and No Goodbye

**Well, let's see what will happen to whom! **

**Chapter 7**

Penelope Garcia was walking down the street. It was dark now, and she had wondered like this for several hours. She had no idea where she was, and decided to sit down at a bus stop when she was too tired to keep walking. She knew she must have looked a mess because she had been crying nonstop the whole time. She was about to hit send for a cab when she felt something cool press against the back of her skull.

"Give me all you got on you, and you can walk away lady," a gravely voice threatened from behind her.

Normally, Penelope was never one to put up a fight, but the day had put her in a fighting mood. So, she swung her oversized purse around, effectively smacking the guy in the face. However, she didn't get far when her heels gave out in the middle of the street, and she felt rough hands grab her shoulders hard. She didn't know what else to do, so she screamed, although she was sure no one would hear her because it was an isolated side street. He slammed her down to the pavement, hitting her head hard against the ground. He jumped on top of her, pointing the gun right between her eyes. She smartly froze any more fighting movements. She was slowly losing consciousness. He ripped her shirt, running his hands along her side, this got her to protest again. He whipped the gun against her head, throwing her the rest of the way in to darkness.

The last thing she saw was a leer on his face and mischievous in his eyes. The last thing she heard was "It didn't have to be this way lady. But, since we're here, might as well have some fun."

* * *

Hotch had a bad feeling since the team had left for their case. Luckily, the case was only a couple of hours away by car. He knew that Garcia was either out walking alone, or took a cab because Ester was still in the parking lot. He didn't like the idea of her out there alone, but he knew that he had no right to go guns blazing after her. He felt incredibly guilty, and could feel his heart begin to harden because he knew there was no way she would excuse his actions after he was the one to leave her alone that night, and act outrageously overboard due to simple flowers. He very well couldn't tell her that he loved her because she would probably laugh in his face after the way he had acted. He knew this could not end good. They had not talked it out, instead there were only heightened emotions, and bottled up words.

He didn't know what he would do, but he would follow her lead. If she ignored him, then he would allow it. If she would hate him, he would take it. If she wanted him to never talk or look at her again, then he would try his best, but he knew that without her, he would crumble beneath a heavy heart.

The whole way to the case, Hotch was quiet. Fighting a losing battle between his heart and mind. Between his love for her, and his remorse for his actions. Throughout the whole case, Hotch had a sinking feeling in his gut, but overlooked it, chalking it up to the case. After all, he couldn't know that he had almost lost the love of his life.

* * *

Penelope woke up to blinding white lights and sterile walls. She went in to full panic mode. She didn't know where she was or why she was here. Doctors came rushing in, and she panicked even more. Then, she felt a sudden warmth and her muscles began to relax as she went back to sleep.

When she woke up again, she was less reactive, but still scared. A nurse was standing by her bed, reattaching her IV.

"Excuse me," she croaked, her voice sounding harsh and barely audible.

"Oh, oh my!" the nurse exclaimed, unaware that Penelope was awake. She rushed out of the room and reentered a few minutes later with a doctor.

"Hello there, ma'am. I am Dr. Sonir, but you can call me Anne. Do you think you are up for answering a few questions?" Anne asked her.

Penelope was unsure of her voice, so all she could do was nod.

"Okay. Can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked.

"Pen-Penelope Garc-cia" she told her.

"Good, okay. How about..." the doctor asked her questions for about 15 minutes, and they had made sure that there was no brain damage and she had to amnesia or anything like that. She had found out that she had been in the hospital for two days.

"Doctor, Anne, can you tell me what happened?" Garcia asked, not sure she was completely ready for the truth.

"Yes, well. You were mugged. He beat you around and there are bruises all over, but luckily, there appeared to be no sexual assault, and your baby was cleared of any harm from the assault" the doctor replied slowly.

Penelope was on full alert when she heard this. "What? What do you mean baby? I'm not pregnant, I haven't even..." she trailed off, not really wanting to realize what she knew. She thought back to her night with Aaron. There were too many emotions running around for anyone of the to think of protection, and it had admittedly been a while since her last encounter.

"Well, you appear to be two months along. The fetus appears to be doing well, but you were dehydrated when you arrived. If you want, we can do an ultrasound so you can see the little one." the doctor explained to her.

Penelope was shell shocked. She could not believe this was happening to her. However, the foremost emotion she was running on was protectiveness. She had just found out that she had a little life inside of her, but she already loved the little one more than anything in the world.

"Yes, I would thank you" she replied, and a smile, the first true one in a while, spread across her face as her hands massaged her stomach.

* * *

Penelope was just about done packing her things when she decided to take a break. She sat on her couch with some tea and her ultrasound. She had been home for three days, grateful for once that the team had a case and it seemed to be going nowhere. She had called in for the three days, and had made arrangements for an transfer, leaving her resignation on Hotch's desk even though it was already signed by the director. No one was to know where she was going, she made sure of that. She had done a lot of thinking and came to realize that Hotch, the man that he was, would do the honorable thing, but she could not do that to him, especially if he didn't really want his child or to be stuck with her as a baby mama. She would tell him one day, but until then, could not face him. She would not subject her gum drop to a broken family and a dad who didn't have time for them. No, she would do it by herself, which scared the daylights out of her, but was the only thing she could do. She wouldn't be able to face Hotch or the team, their stares would kill her a little every day. As she finished packing the very last box, she took a good look at her apartment because she would not, and could not ever see it again.

* * *

The team had been gone for two weeks. The case had seemed to go nowhere, but then a victim turned up alive and they were able to apprehend the suspect. The worst part of the case was that there was no Penelope at all. They got Lynch because she had not been in to the office. That unnerved him, so he would call, but get voicemail. He even had the other call her, but the same thing. So, although he knew it was a bad decision, he went by her place to check on her. However, he had to drop his paperwork off first. What he saw stunned him. There on his desk, was a manila envelope. He knew what would be inside, but could not bring himself to open it. So, he decided to forget his paper work and speed to her apartment. He had the extra key that Morgan had, and what he found brought him to his knees. The bare apartment was the final straw in breaking Aaron Hotchner. He let out a sob at the loss. He saw stuck like this until morning, finally able to compose himself after he got his emotions out. He knew that this was his fault, and he knew that without her, he would never be anything but a shell. He would find her and tell her his true feelings, even if it lost him her, but there was not much more of her he could lose anyway. This time, he would go guns blazing until he was down to his last bullet. He would see her again, and she would be a part of his life.

**Okay, I thought it would be so much more messy if there was a little addition to the drama. So, there you go. Hope you enjoy it. Penelope's great escape, bt to where...?**


	8. We Meet Again

**Another update. Thanks for the support! Own nothing. **

Chapter 8

3 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, and 14 hours since Aaron Hotchner had last seen Penelope Garcia.

He was sinking, and fast. He had looked for her every hour he was not awake, or on a case, but even then, he would have someone trying to track her down. However, every new lead led to a different one, and then that would lead back to the beginning. He was going in circles with no end in sight. He was always irritable with his team. He was less involved, and was freezing out everyone. It was hard on them, too, but he didn't have time for that. He had a feeling that she would contact them, but he never had the nerve to ask them about her. He doubted they would tell him anyway. They probably didn't know what happened between them, but they knew her leaving involved him.

He sat in his office, waiting on a lead now. He continuously checked hospitals for her or Doe's matching her description. His heart crumbled a little every time a match came in to his office, but he sighed in relief when it wasn't her, although it got him no closer to really finding her. His face was as expressionless as ever, but his eyes showed the pain he was in. The only one he talked to was Rossi, because he had figured things out for himself.

"You know, if you keep that look much longer, it will get stuck on your face," Rossi quipped, sitting in Hotch's office, tossing a folder on his desk.

Hotch didn't say anything, just immediately went to work over the file. He gasped at what he read. While the team was away, the very same night they left, Penelope had been mugged and beaten. He felt nauseous, and closed the file, not wanting to read any more. He became enraged at himself. If only he hadn't been so stupid, then she would be safe in her office now.

"Does it leave a number or address?" Hotch asked, getting right to business.

"Just her old ones. She didn't even file a police report, just got checked over after she awoke, and discharged. Whatever happened, she left immediately after she got out." Rossi informed him. "Aaron, she was pregnant."

That floored him. Is that why she ran? She couldn't imagine him as the father of her child? He knew it was his, it had to be, that was the only explanation. He was seeing red. He had lost her, and by association, his child. If he was determined before, he was on a war path now.

"Where is she Rossi?" Hotch asked, almost yelled. He knew of any of them, even Morgan, Rossi would be the one she gave her whereabout to because he was honorable and would keep her secret. Hotch took the paper Rossi handed him, and rushed out the door.

"Aaron, don't let her go again. You bring her back to us." he said, earning a stern nod from his friend. Rossi knew where Penelope had been the whole time, finding an email from her when he got back, but would only give it to Hotch when he got up his nerve and asked. He loved her like an eccentric daughter, and Aaron was like a son who acted like he had to always be the strong one, they were all like his children. He knew something was up between Penelope and Hotch for a few months, but never thought that they had hooked up, or that Penelope would run. He saw the connection they shared before they did. He only hoped that they could fix their problems and overcome their insecurities because their love was strong, but they were both hard-headed.

* * *

She had been in Maine for 3 months. It wasn't home to her. It was lonely and cold, but she had to give it a shot before she dismissed a future here. After all, she had another life to think of. So, she went to work every day, and cooked dinner every night. She didn't really have a social life, not that she wanted one. She started to make new friends, but nothing like the ones she had back in Quantico. It was cheaper here, and the pay was good, so she was able to rent a house with a big front and back yard for her future gum drop. She would make it her home because that was her only option.

She spent her nights thinking about her family. Oh how she missed them. She even missed Hotch. She hated to admit that, but no matter what happened, her heart still yearned for him. She cried often because of how alone she felt, but stopped when one night she felt her gum drop kick her insides, telling her (s)he didn't like their momma so sad. She would go on like this until she thought it was time to go back, if she ever thought it was time to go back.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She opened the door and saw a face she never thought she would again. She felt so many emotions in that one instant it overwhelmed her. The last thing she remembered was his strong arms around her to catch her fall.

* * *

Hotch sat in his SUV, watching Penelope flitter around her house. He couldn't believe she was so close, only an hour plane ride. She looked sad and, almost small, but she was beautiful as ever. He sat like this for hours. She had a noticeable baby bump, and he thought about how natural it looked on her. He only wished things had turned out differently between them. He finally got out of the car and walked up to her door. He contemplated just going back to Virginia, forgetting he ever saw her, but he knew that he would just end up back here again. It was his time to tell her how he felt, and tell her that he was going to be in his child's life.

So, here he was. Standing at her front door. He knocked and waited and watched as she opened the door. Her face showed every emotion at once. Then, he saw her sway and reached for her just in time to catch her. This was not how he planned their first reencounter.

**Okay, here is a new chapter. Let's see how they react when she wakes up.?**


	9. Love and Amends, With More Misunderstand

**So here it is, the moment after she fainted with Hotch at her doorstep... Hope you like it**

Chapter 9

_The last thing she remembered was his strong arms around her to catch her fall._

* * *

She woke up sprawled on her couch, not knowing how she got there. Then she was aware that the last thing she recalled was opening the door to find Aaron Hotchner on her front steps. This got her eyes to shoot open and her body to sit bolt upright. The first thing she was aware of was that she was alone in her living room. The second, Hotch was still in her house. She could hear him bustling in her kitchen.

She didn't know whether to run away from him, or in to his arms. She was angry at one Agent Rossi, that she knew for sure. There was no way anyone found her, and the only way Hotch was here was by the powers of Rossi. She couldn't figure out why he was here though. Was he so bent of fixing things that he tracked her down to fix what happened? It couldn't have been something with the team, they all had her number and would have called had there been an emergency. So, why? She didn't have time to finish her thoughts as he walked in with a glass of water and a cold wash cloth. He walked over to her, silently, and gave them to her.

"Thank you," she whispered, boring holes in her hardwood floor. She didn't want to see his face, she didn't want to know what he was thinking. Unconsciously, she began rubbing her stomach. Then, she realized who was in front of her, and her hand flew to her side as her eyes finally shot to his face. He looked tired, with bags under his eyes, and angry, with his jaw clenched, but what caused her to gasp was the hurt and longing in his eyes as he watched her rub her stomach. In that moment, she knew that he knew she was with child, _his _child.

"Please, don't stop on account of me," he finally responded, with more bitterness and anger then he intended.

She winced when he said this, and squirmed under his gaze. She knew he had a right to be livid with her, but that did not mean that he could do so in her own home. "I'm sorry," she said, as she got up and went towards her kitchen. She didn't want to have this talk, so she hoped he would get the idea, and go back to Virginia. However, she was never that lucky, and he followed her.

"Sorry for what? For keeping me in the dark about having a child? For quitting your job? For leaving us with out a word? For leaving me?" he was almost shouting, but his voice still cracked with emotion by the time he finished his question. He saw her shoulders stiffen with his last question. She turned around to stare him squarely in the eye.

"Now you wait right there!" she shouted back, her own anger surfacing, "I am sorry that I didn't tell you, and I will always be, but I was just trying to make it easier for the both of us. I am sorry for not explaining myself to you guys, but I couldn't deal with all the emotions. I loved my job, yes, but I couldn't deal with being around you all the time. However, you have no right to tell me how _I_ was wrong for leaving _you. _You made it quite clear where we stood with the you and the me 'thing' the morning after, so you can't be mad at me when I couldn't deal with seeing you every day, and knowing what you thought about me. I couldn't put that on my gum drop." She was crying now, not able to hold back her tears anymore.

"Penelope," he spoke, calmer then before. He couldn't take her tears, not now, not ever. He made a move to hug her, but she just stepped back further. He stopped then and looked at her. "I know what happened was hard on you, it was hard on me, too." He raised a hand to tell her he was not done talking, "I was wrong to do what I did, but I cannot let it take you from me. I cannot let it take you to such extremes, like where we are at right now." he continued, but was interrupted when Penelope spoke up, not able to fight against herself anymore.

"You don't understand, I can't go back and act like nothing happened. Something happened, and no matter how hard you try, it can't be undone! I can't stand to see you every day, and see the regret. I can't watch you be happy with some other woman. I can't live knowing that I was just a mistake to you. And I sure as hell can't subject my child to a father who won't have time for them and hardly wants to be with their mother!" Her tears were streaming down her face again, and she didn't have the strength to push him away again when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, I know, I do regret that night, but only because of the circumstances that surrounded it. It was not a night you deserved. You deserve so much more then that night, so much more then me. You were not, and never could me a mistake to me. You have no idea how much I cherished those moments, that night." He told her truthfully, his own tears threatening to spill.

"But you left, and that note," she sniffed, "God I hate that note. Like you just wanted to forget me. I can't live with that Aaron." she cried in to his shoulder.

"You won't have to. Penelope, I know leaving was wrong, and God I loath that note, but I was scared, and I wouldn't of been able to handle seeing your eyes full of pity or sympathy. I couldn't take that from you, not when all I wanted to see was love" He admitted, not realizing what he had just admitted.

He waited for her to say something, but when she didn't, he continued. "You are the only thing that kept me sane. You are a light, a warmth that gets me through the dark. I could never want to forget you. I could never be ashamed of you. You are the only thing I want. You are the only woman I could ever want again. My life is lonely without you." he went on, "Please, just say something!" He pleaded, waiting for her to respond.

"Love..?" She said, so low he could have sworn he was just hearing thing.

"What?" he asked, not sure what she meant.

"You wanted to see love in my eyes? Why?" She asked.

"Yes, more than anything, I wanted you to love me. Why? Can't you see that I am in love with you? Have been in love with you? So completely, and burningly in love with you." he said, bowing his head so that he didn't have to see her face.

"Ugghhh!" she grunted, making Hotch jump out of his skin, "Why are men so stupid. They love you, get you knocked up, and then leave a note. Love me he say. Has loved me he says. But what does he do? He runs from you. Why? Because he loves you. Because he can't se how much you have loved him" she ranted, not really speaking to anyone.

"Penelope, what is wrong?" He asked, not really sure what she was going on about, and a little scared by her unexpected outburst. This was not the reaction he expected.

"You, Aaron Hotchner, are a fool, just like every other man" she exclaimed, not meaning it as an insult, but a chastisement.

His face fell, not really understanding what she meant. "I'm sorry," he said, embarrassed and a little wounded. She saw this and went to him, putting her finger under his chin to meet his eyes, brimming with fresh tears.

"No, I'm sorry, you misunderstood. I love you, too. I-" she was unable to finish her explanation as his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

"I love you," he said again when he ended he kiss. "So much. Please, let's go home" he whispered into her neck.

"I love you, too" she said with a smile on her lips. But then other factors cam to light. "But I can't go back there, not now." she finished, and watched as he pushed back and his face fell.

**Ohhh nooo, another cliff hanger. But there might be bright futures for the both of them, depends on the events of the day I write. :) Hope you like how this chapter turned out for the most part. **


	10. In Each Others Arms

**Okay, so I'm in a sort of good mood so probably a happy ending. **

**Chapter 10**

_"I love you," he said again when he ended the kiss. "So much. Pleases, let's go home" he whispered into her neck._

_"I love you, too," she said with a smile on her lips. But then other factors came to light. "But I can't go back there, not now," she finished, and watched as he pushed back and his face fell._

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't go back?" he demanded, anger rising in him again.

"I mean I can't. I have nothing there anymore!" she shot back, tears springing to her eyes again.

"Nothing? You have nothing?!" He could not believe her. She was being outrageous right now. "Penelope, you have everything in Virginia, at Quantico." He reasoned with her.

"No, I don't. I gave that all up the moment I decided to leave and come here, I gave that all up. I have no right to march back in." she told him honestly. She felt like she wasn't worthy to walk back in to her friends lives like nothing went wrong, like she didn't just leave them hanging. She talked to them, yes, but it was always strained and awkward. She couldn't live like that.

"Penelope, everyone is a mess with out you. They all miss you. I miss you. I need you! And I will certainly have you and my baby with me." He whispered, ashamed to admit that he needed something.

"They will all hate me, I mean I just abandoned them. I can't expect them to just forgive me." she was crying now.

"No, no they won't hate you, they could never hate you. They will understand once we explain certain things to them." he told her, certainty in his voice. He went to wrap her in his arms, and wipe away her tears. The tears had gotten him to soften his approach.

"Hotch, we can't just march in, tell them we slept together and now I'm knocked up. It's too much." she pleaded, although she knew she was losing. "Plus, I don't even have anywhere to live, a job. That's all here now."

"That's easy, you'll live with me and Jack. And I'm sure we could talk Strauss in to giving you your job back" he told her with a smirk on his face. He would love to have her and his child that close, and he knew Strauss would hire her back in a heart beat; all the other techs were incompetent compared to Penelope.

"No, I can't do that to you, and Strauss would most definitely not do that for me." She could not believe this. She would give anything for this to have happened months ago. For Aaron Hotchner to tell her he loved her and asking her to move in, but after the turn of events, she felt like a burden, un-welcomed.

"Penelope, I can assure you that you are, and never will be a burden to me or the team, we love you, miss you, and need you back. As for Strauss, she would give her left leg to get you back. You are invariably the goddess of all things technical, and no one at Quantico can ever compare to you. They are not willing to go where you go to get the bad guys." he told her truthfully. All he wanted now was for her to be with him, to be able to wake up and she would be there, to see her smile every morning, and to watch her fall asleep every night.

"Aaron..." she almost whined, she knew she had lost.

"Penelope, it's decided, you will move in with me. Don't worry about this place, I will get everything settled. " he explained to her both softly and sternly. "When do you want to head back?" he asked.

"Well,it's pretty late, how about I pack tonight, and we head back in the morning?" She asked, feeling to tired for a road trip.

"Okay, that sounds fine. Are you hungry? I could make you something?" he asked her.

"Actually, I am, but how about I make you something. This is my house" She asked him, a coy smile on her face.

"No, I think it is the least I could do. How about you go and pack a small bad for about a week or two?" he told her, smiling back truly for the first time in months.

"Okay, just haller if you need me," she said, walking upstairs to pack.

* * *

She had finished packing, and they had sat down to eat, and talk. They sat there for hours talking about nothing really. They didn't notice how late it was until she yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I think you should go up to bed, I'll clean up down here, and I'm sure I can find the extra pillows and blankets later." he told her, wanting her to go and get some rest. It had been a very strenuous night, and a lot of emotions have been run through from both sides.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," she smiled and went to get ready for bed.

Hotch was just settling for bed when he heard whines and then crying coming from upstairs. He went running only to find her thrashing around in her bed, crying out "wait, don't please." He didn't think twice. He climbed in, and wrapped his arms around her, causing an immediate relaxation in her movements as she woke up.

"Wha- What happened?" she choked out.

"You were having a nightmare...Do you want to talk about it?" he asked soothingly, while tightening his grip on her waist.

"No not really..." she whispered, not wanting to go through it again, but realizing she would have to tell him eventually or it would eat her alive, "I dreamt that you left, that you didn't want me or the baby," she admitted, hormones getting the better of her, starting a new round of waterworks. She felt his grip tighten, and this made her relax in to his embrace even more.

"That will _never_ happen," he confirmed, "I will never not want you or our child, you are all I want now, you, Jack, and our baby will make the best little family" he told her truthfully, speaking from his heart with complete sincerity. She rolled over to look him in the eyes, and started crying harder, but this time due to the truth and love in his eyes.

"Can you just stay here tonight and hold me?" she asked, not wanting to let go of him yet.

"Whatever you want, my love, anything" he assured her.

They lay in each others arms for the rest of the night with smiles on their faces. It was the best either of them had felt for a long time, and tomorrow would come too soon.


	11. Going Home

**Love everyone who spends time to comment and encourage! :D Don't own, here we go.**

**Chapter 11**

Hotch stirred as the light from the sun became overwhelming. It was not bad, just unfamiliar. He smiled as he felt Penelope still in his arms, snuggled closer than he remembered. He still pictured her sleeping in his arms as he drifted to sleep, and his smile broadened as he woke up next to her. He didn't want to move, for fear of disrupting the moment, although he was sure that he would never tire of waking up with her in his arms. Hotch only held on tighter when he felt her stir awake, and his heart warmed a little while he watched her eyes flutter open, and her face brighten with a smile.

"Morning," she said as she woke to find Hotch staring at her when she woke. The thought made her smile, she could definitely never tire of waking up next to this man for the rest of her life.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered as his hand gently caressed her cheek. His heart sped up as he watched her cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. They both laid there, in each others arms for a few more minutes, relishing the feel of it, slowly mending the breaks their hearts had felt over the last few months. They were exactly what the other needed, and now that they had finally found each other, they would never let go.

Sadly, the moment ended when Hotch announced that they had to be leaving soon if they were to make good time. He left her to get ready while he did so in the spare bedroom. When he was done, he decided to make her breakfast. Penelope smiled as she walked down the stairs, the mouth-watering aromas filling her senses. She could not believe how things had changed in the last couple of hours.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, a smile gracing her lips.

"Well, I have to keep you and the little guy fed and happy," he replied, smiling when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh, so sure it's a boy? Could be a little girl, get you wrapped around her little finger." she shot back, a coy smile on her lips. She loved this. She loved how they had come together. How they could talk about their unborn child so easily. She could really picture Hotch holding their baby daughter, a warmth spreading through her body.

"Is it? Do you know?" he asked, turning to face her, his voice thick with emotion and hope.

"I don't know. I was scared when I went. I didn't really know what was gonna happen, but I knew that I would love him or her no matter what, so it didn't really matter at the time," she admitted. She went to her first real doctors appointment alone, and she was terrified. She just wanted to know if her baby was healthy, and anything other than that seemed irrelevant at the time.

"Well, that's okay. It can be our little surprise when _he_ decides to make his appearance known." he said, happiness and teasing in his voice.

"Yes, well _she_ sure does already have papa wrapped around her little finger, look at this spread," she said, glancing at the food covering her kitchen counter.

"I was planning on packing some food for the trip, to make sure no one went too long without some food," Hotch told her, teasing.

"Mmmm, spoiling your girls already," she said, looking down as she blushed.

"Damn right," he said, conviction behind his voice.

All she could do was laugh, loving how her life was looking up.

* * *

They were done packing her bags in to the back of Hotch's SUV, and were sitting in the front seat. All of a sudden, Penelope let out a little gasp.

Hotch snapped immediately to attention. "What's wrong?" He asked with a worry heavy voice.

All she could do was grab his hand a gently place it on the middle of her baby bump, a smile on her face. As his response he let out a little gasp of his own. He couldn't believe it. He felt his baby move, and his whole world seemed to slow down in awe of the moment. His eyes got bleary as tears of extreme happiness came pouring out, a broad smile lighting up his face.

"Little one seems to be anxious to meet all of its aunties and uncles." she told him, in an awed whisper of her own, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, too.

"Older brother, too" Hotch reminded her, with a smile.

"yeah, how do you think little Jack will take the news?" She asked, anxiety straining her voice.

"I think he will be happier than both of us put together. He loves you Penelope, and before we were together, you were a mother figure to him. This will just officialize it, in a way" he comforted her, his voice only telling her the truth. With this, her tears spilled over and she started to laugh in relief. Hotch leaned over and kissed her, passionately, until they both had to come up for air. After this, they drove off toward their real home and friends, his hand never leaving her stomach, and their smiles never leaving their faces.

**Well, just a little happy moment between the two lovebirds. A little short, I know. Next: Her return and they reveal the good news. Let's see how everyone will react. **


	12. Coming Clean and Reconnecting

**Sorry it's been so long. Hope you all are still interested. Here we go.**

**Chapter 12**

They were coming up to their town; it was nearly sunset by the time they got there. Hotch could feel anxiety and nervousness radiating off of her. He moved his hand from her stomach to her shoulder to reassure and comfort her.

"It will be all right, Penelope," he told her.

"What if they don't want me back? What if they can't forgive me?" She questioned him, her voice cracking with emotion.

"That won't happen. THey are your family, and no matter what happened, they will always want you back." he comforted her.

"But- but I can't expect everything to be like it was before. What is nothing is like it was before?" She doubted. They were pulling up to his house, and he put the car in park.

"Listen to me, no matter what has changed you still love them, right?" he questioned. She nodded in response. "And I know they still love you. You want to be here, with them in your life, right?" Again, she nodded. "Okay, than, they will still be your friends and family, and that's no different then before, now is it?" he questioned one last time.

"No, you're right. I am just being silly. But, what if-" she was cut of by his warning glare, telling her to stop with the 'what if's.'

"Do you want to head over there today or tomorrow?" he asked, wanting her to be comfortable when she saw her family again.

"Tomorrow" she said with determination, "It has been a long day and I think it is time to get some rest."

He smiled in response, and led her inside. He was then ambushed by a little flying body. "Daddy," Jack squealed in delight. "Auntie Penny!" He screamed even louder, a new smile breaking wider on his face.

"Hey buddy," Hotch smiled, "You been good for your aunt Jess?" he questioned, lifting an eyebrow at his little boy.

"Of course he has," Hotch heard as he stood up to see Jessica come through the hallway. She winked at Jack. "Your friends have been calling. They are worried." She told him.

"Yes, well I am back now, and I plan on seeing them tomorrow." he confided in her. "Uh, Jess you know Penelope Garcia, Penelope, this is Jess, Jack's aunt, Haley's sister,' he turned to Penelope.

Pen stretched out her hand to greet the woman, a soft blush creeping on her face at the situation. "Hi, it's good to officially meet you," Penelope told her.

Jess reached out to meet her hand. "Same to you," she replied, "Well I've got to get going. I'll see you later Jack, and you Aaron." she said before leaving.

"Well, how about we get you two fed and ready for bed?" Hotch asked the two of them.

"That sounds like a great idea. What do you say Jackers?" Penelope asked the boy.

"Okay aunt Penny...Are you gonna go away again? he asked, his voice becoming small.

"oh, no Jack, I won't be leaving any time soon, don't you worry," she comforted him, watching as a new smile grew on his face, and his posture straightened up a little.

"Hey, Jack, how do you feel about aunt Penny staying with us for a little while?" Hotch asked his son.

"Really?" he asked incredulously, "That would be the best!" he exclaimed and went running toward Penelope.

"Good, now you go wash up for dinner," Hotch ordered.

"One down, five to go," Penelope muttered, and then sighed.

"Hey, I warned you to stop it with that attitude." he scolded her.

"I know, and I will after everything gets settled and mended," she explained. They smiled and he pulled her in for a warm and comforting embrace.

"Now, time for food," and this earned him a huge smile from her.

* * *

It was about 2:00 pm, and Hotch and Penelope were in his office with the blinds drawn. The got there during lunch, and decided to wait until everyone came back for the reveal. She wrung her hand around her purse strap the whole time, nerves wracking her. She didn't know how much longer she could wait for them to get back. As if, for once, the Heavens above were on her side, she heard the distinctive murmuring of her family as they entered in to the bull pen. Then she heard the familiar, "Everyone in the war room in 10," and the complaints of everyone else. It was almost time and she could feel her heart pounding.

Hotch walked in then and saw her expression and body language. Without hesitation he went to her and held her tight.

"Hey, hey, don't worry Penelope, pretty soon you will have your family back. It'll all be all right." he reassured her.

She sighed contentedly in his arms. Here she felt safe. "I know, I just keep over thinking everything, and over reacting to my hormones. Should we even tell them about the baby, you, me, us? It might all be too much right now." she confided. she didn't want to scare anyone off in such a crucial moment.

"Of course we do. We don't have to go in to full detail about everything with each other, just an overview and an update. They should know, especially so that they can be there for you, for us." he replied in a soft, sure tone.

"Okay, okay, you're right. How should we do this?" she asked.

"Well, how about I get everyone in to the room, and give them heads up, and then you can come in, and we can explain things together?" he asked her. All he wanted was for her to be ready for this. He knew she could do it.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," she replied. "Let's do this." she said and smiled.

* * *

Hotch walked in to the meeting room and immediately started going over expressions. They knew there was no new case, or they would have had case files already, so they knew something was up.

Rossi. He had a faint smile on his face, and his body language spoke of knowing and joy. He knew that Hotch would only be back for one reason. He got Penelope.

Reid. He was hunched over i his seat. A little closed off, but calm. Maybe even a little nervous for what was to come.

Emily. She was the epitome of calm and collected. Although on the inside he was sure she was a mess. She took it hard when Penelope left, but she didn't show it. She tried everything to find her, and Pen's updates were never enough.

Derek. Derek was stiff. He didn't like news that came from this room. It was never good. He had started to close himself off when Penelope left. Aside from Hotch, he took it the worst, although he tried to hide it the most.

Last was JJ. She was distraught when she came back to find her best friend, her sister gone. The updates were not enough for her either, but she knew that if Penelope left, there was a good reason for it. It just made her sad that Penelope thought that she couldn't talk to her about her problems.

Hotch stood in front of them, and they saw the real difference from the man he was when he left. Instead of unshaven, slumped over, and stiff, he was smooth-faced, stood with confidence, and relaxed. He even looked happy, which shocked them. They all, except for Rossi, wondered what could have made him change in the few day he was gone.

"Good afternoon everyone. As you know, Penelope had left us a few months back. I know you have all been in contact with her. I know you all miss her. I have missed her, too. But, we are going to be getting a new technical analyst because she won't be back to work anytime soon." he exclaimed. Penelope and Hotch talked about this last night. She was due in a couple of months, and would need to be on maternity leave after that, so she gave him the go ahead for a new, sort-of temporary TA.

"Whoa! Hotch, you can't be serious. She could come back us any day. We can't give up on her." Derek spoke up. He was saddened when his Baby Girl left. She was his best friend. His confidant. But he still thought that no matter what happened to make her run, she would return to her family.

"Derek, calm down." Rossi urged, knowing what was coming next.

"Morgan, I am not saying that she is not coming back to us, I am saying that she is not coming back to work for a while." Hotch clarified.

"Wait! What do you mean?" JJ and Emily questioned together.

The only ones who stood quietly in the background was Reid. He had some idea as to what could heal Hotch like he was, and when he started talking he knew it. "Garcia is back." he whispered. This got the room to quiet down, everyone looking at Hotch for confirmation. However, he was busy looking at Penelope standing in the door way.

"Sure am, Junior G-Man," she said, walking in to the room. Everyone seemed frozen for a second, taking in her presence. Then they all got up and flocked to her, giving her heart warming hugs and words of reassurance. By the time the scene was done, Penelope was standing by Hotch. She looked at each member of her family, and instead of seeing the contempt and anger she imagined, all she saw was warmth, love, and longing. It wasn't until she was properly in front of them that her full body was open for everyone to see.

"Oh My God, Garcie you're pregnant!" JJ squealed. "When. How. Is this why you left?" she questioned in rapid succession.

"How about everyone sits down and me and Penelope will explain everything?" Hotch asserted.

"No way!" Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ shouted simultaneously. They were happy for their friends, although the middle part of this story confused them.

"Yes, and this is what went down" Penelope told them. She told them about the night. She told them about the misunderstandings and misinterpreting. She told them about the angst and fighting. She explained that she didn't want to pin family against family. How she felt lost. How she needed to get away. How she made mistakes. Then she talked about the mugging and finding out about the baby. Then she talked about Maine, and finding Hotch at her doorstep, and how they found each other again.

By the time she was done, some of her friends had tears, others had smiles, and some were just taking everything in. It was a tough story, but it had a happy ending, so far.

**Oh, I did it again with the cliffhangers. Sorry, hope you enjoy, and I PROMISE to update sooner this time! :)**


	13. In An Instant

**Ohhh, sooooo sorry, but as some of you have asked, I have been sick, like really sick. But it's all in the past, and now we move on to the story.**

**Chapter 13**

Penelope had been home now for 3 weeks. She has spent all the time she could trying to reconnect with her friends, the only family she has known for a long time. At first, she was overwhelmed, and thought that at any moment, someone would blow up at her, or if she did something wrong, they would hate her. However, she soon got over that after everyone assured her that they held nothing against her, although they did not like that she thought she could not talk to them. Sometimes she felt left out when she was talking to them, and they brought up an event that happened while she was away, but soon got over it because she thought she had no right to feel that way.

Hotch had stayed with her for the first week. They had gotten her unpacked and made to feel at home with him and Jack, because that would be her home from now on. They spent that week also getting the house ready for a baby, and making up for lost time with each other. Her, Hotch and Jack had a long talk about how Aunty Penny and Daddy loved each other, and how they were together, and how he was going to have a baby brother or sister. They were startled at how easy he accepted Penelope in to their life, and how much he wanted to be an older brother, and for his dad and Penelope to be together. This made Penelope so happy, and relieved a lot of her worries about her future with Aaron.

However, now that he is back at work, she is always worried for him, and even more so because she is not the one behind the computer doing everything to bring her family home. She had tried to talk him in to letting her help just a little, but with her so close to her due date, he was adamant that she would rest.

However, she was getting restless all alone i the house, what with Hotch on a case that seemed to get more mysterious the more they dug, and Jack at a sleep over. So, she decided to go for a drive and then a walk along the Potomac. She was driving there now, waiting at a red light that seemed to take forever. When it finally turned green, she was unprepared for the semi that ran the red light and T-boned her.

* * *

Hotch couldn't believe how his life was turning around. The past 3 weeks have been the epitome oh happiness for him. He had the woman the he loved more than anything, a baby with her on the way, friends who supported their union, and a son who was so happy about it all and who was beginning to blossom again. He hated to leave it so soon, but work was calling. The current case he was on was draining him of his tolerance, and the only thing that could right his emotions and calm him was his nightly video chats with Penelope and Jack. She always knew how to make him feel better and restore his view of the world, and seeing his son so happy made him happy. He knew it would become a little hectic once the baby arrived, but it would also be glorious. He just didn't like that Pen wanted to do so much so soon, but he understood that she just wanted her family to home in one piece and with no holes.

The first week he took off was unforgettable. Besides moving her in and getting used to the whole we are a family thing, they had done a lot. Him and Pen had talked a lot, about big things and little things. About what they wanted with each other, and how they felt about certain topics. They had spent some quality grown up time together, and tightened their connection. They were moving forward, and in the process falling deeper in love with each other. He missed her always, and wanted to get this case over with as soon as possible. However, it just kept getting more complicated and harder to solve. Him and the team were heading to lunch now to blow off some steam when his phone rang.

"Hotchner" he answered sternly.

"Is this Aaron Hotchner," a woman asked on the other line.

"Yes, this is he," he responded. The team looked at him, wonder on their faces at who could possibly be calling them now.

"I'm calling from Potomac Memorial. A Penelope Garcia was brought in about 25 minutes ago, and you are her emergency contact. Is that right?" She asked him.

"Ahh, yes that is right. What is wrong? Is she all right?" he shot back, anxiety and dread washing over him. The team could see his panic and grew worried at the mention of a 'she.'

"Um, she was in an automobile accident. There is some trauma, but the doctor are having to perform surgeries and we need someone to make some decisions. When could you come in?" she told him.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had just talked to her a couple of hours ago. She was perfect. All was right. How could this happen? He ended up falling in to a chair when his knees gave out on him. He didn't know how he responded, but he did. "I am in Nevada now, but I can be on a flight with in the hour. What about the baby?" he suddenly wondered.

"Okay, sir. I'm not sure, but the doctors had to perform an emergency C-section. They will do the best that they can for both of them, sir. Sorry about the whole thing" she told him before hanging up.

The rest was on auto pilot. The team was to stay and finish the case, he would take the jet home. He didn't even bother packing. He just grabbed his wallet and passport and went to Penelope and his baby. He broke down when he was finally on the jet, but composed himself fast. He needed to be strong for Penelope because he needed her to survive this world.

**And there you go. I have ever intention of updating again very soon, and lt's hope everone makes it through all right, yes? :D**


	14. Truly Scared

**Let's do this everyone. I feel like maybe a couple more chapters and we can see these two happy and their story come to an end? What do you think?**

**Chapter 14**

Aaron Hotchner did not scare easily, and had only been scared a few times in his life. In fact, he could count on one, maybe two hands, how many times he has felt real fear. And now, walking down the halls of the hospital, was one of those times, and the worst bar none. He knew he must have looked like a crazy man. He hadn't shaven since the day before, and his fit on the plane had left him rumpled and scattered.

He approached her room, as he was informed that she was out of surgery. Hotch was walking at full stride, but it felt like with every step he took, the halls went on for another ten. He had asked about her, about the baby, but no nurse could tell him, he had to wait for the doctor to make it back to her room to hear what had happened. When he finally made it to her room, she was hooked up to an array of machines and she looked so... life less would be the word. She was scraped and bruised all over what he could see, and the only movement and sound coming from her was the forced breathe the machines were pumping in to her. The thing that made his fear grow was how small her stomach was. There was obviously no baby in there any more. He went raging out in to the halls, demanding a doctor, shouting at the top of his lungs for his baby. Finally, people came rushing towards him, surrounded by security guards, but the doctor informed them that their presence would not be necessary.

"Where's my baby?" Hotch demanded desperately.

"Mr. Hotchner, please have a seat," the doctor advised him, concern and sorrow marring his aging features.

"No, I want my child _now_," he growled out, towering threatening over the man, earning looks from the guards who sat waiting down the hall.

"Mr. Hotchner, I assure you, you baby is just fine, a little pre-mature, but strong," the doctor informed Hotch. This got Aaron to immediately calm down, and he finally slumped in to a nearby chair, his emotions finally getting the better of him. The doctor just waited for him to get it out, knowing how much emotions the man must be going through right now.

"I am Dr. Rostow. I performed the surgery on Ms. Garcia. Do you feel up for everything now, or do you want to see your daughter?" Dr. Rostow asked, hoping this would brighten the man's bleak day a little.

"Daughter?" Hotch questioned. "We have a daughter?" he asked again, a faint smile gracing his features. He could only think about how Penelope would have given him that all-knowing grin that said 'I told you so' all over it. He found a new emotion in him. He had to see his baby, but he also had to know what happened. "Can't you tell me while I see my daughter?" He asked finally.

"Yes of course. C'mon I'll show you to the maternity ward." the doctor said, walking with a comforting hand on the desperate man.

* * *

Hotch could not believe what he held so dearly in his arms. His little girl. She was small but rosy and healthy. She was the perfect mixture of him and Penelope. She had her ivory skin and light curls, but his sharp features and beautiful pale eyes. She was the most perfect thing he had ever seen, and he couldn't believe he had a part in making this. He was suddenly saddened that he could not share this moment with Penelope, how he longed for her to be there beside him. Then, he looked up at the doctor to get the whole story. The doctor, seeing his looked told him everything he knew.

"She was brought in after she was T-bones by a truck. Luckily, it hit passengers side or else we could be talking under worse circumstance," Dr. Rostow told him, seeing Aaron shudder slightly at the thought of what could have happened. "She was really beat up, hardly hanging in there, and the baby was distressed. The first thing we did when we got her in to the OR was get the baby out, but she was the least of our problems. The trauma caused Penelope to hemorrhage and it took a while before we could get it to finally stop. Then, her stats were all over the place and her body was shutting down. We got her mostly regular again, but when we were finally done with all the internal tears and bleeding, she couldn't do it on her own. We put her on the machines for now, to help her out, but her body just isn't ready to function on its own right now." the doctor finished.

"What do you mean 'not ready to function on its own'?" Hotch demanded. He was scared. No, he was petrified. She couldn't give up. Not when they had their baby girl to think about. Not when they had finally found each other and their love. He couldn't believe this, he wouldn't. He knew she would wake up. She had to. She had too much to fight for to give up now.

"She has fallen in to a coma. The longer her body keeps her under, the less likely it will be that she will wake up, or at least wake up with out mental or physical damage." Rostow told him solemnly. The way the doctor said this made him grip his daughter a little tighter, to protect her from his words and doubts. Hotch would make sure his Penelope woke up. She would see their daughter. She would be his wife. They would grow old to watch their many grand babies running around. He would stick by her side, no matter how long it took, until his Penelope came back to him.

**Yeah, most of you guessed it, a girl. I know after this it will be maybe 3 more chapters, and my angst seems to have disappeared now. Until next time, my pretties. **

**P.S. I have 2 weeks off school so hopefully I will finish this story in that time period. :D **


	15. Breaking the Fog

**Merry Christmas every one. Thanks to all who have wished me a merry one as well. Here is a little present for all of my readers :D**

**Chapter 15**

_Two Weeks Later_

Aaron Hotchner sat in the uncomfortable chair beside his love's bed. Penelope had in fact improved. She was now off many of the machines he had first seen attached to her. However, she had not come out of her coma, and that still scared Aaron to his core.

There were some good from everything bad, though. His daughter has been making huge process, and has grown already. He was able to take her home last week, but nothing had been finished yet. Her room wasn't even empty from the boxes when Penelope moved in. Luckily, the team had come back shortly after hearing the news. Aaron didn't even know that they had cleaned out her room, set everything up, and even painted it a beautiful shade if lilac and powder blue. When he saw what they did, he cried. That unnerved and moved them at the same time. They have seen their stoic boss emotional few times, so they knew how much Penelope had changed him, and how much everything was affecting him.

Everyone had helped him out with Jack and his little girl. Luckily, him and Penelope had talked over names of boys and girls, and she would focus on girls' names. He reluctantly was made to give her a name with out Penelope, but he knew just what to call her. Aila Elizabeth Hotchner, literally light-bearer consecrated by God. Sometimes he would take her with him to the hospital, and just lay her beside Penelope so that she could bond with her mother.

So, he sat here now, watching Aila snuggle in to Penelope's still arm, where he set her. Suddenly, she started crying, and when he got up to get her, he saw the most wonderful thing. Penelope's arm tighten around Aila, as if she was trying to soothe her crying. Then, Penelope started to stir in her bed uncomfortably and some of the machines started to become erratic. The doctors and nurses rushed in, gave him Aila, and pushed him out of the room, surrounding her with their busy hands and effectively blocking his view. He stood there, absently trying to soothe Aila, as she began to wail and the sudden commotion and he watched it through the window.

* * *

Penelope felt heavy, like this fog was weighing her down, and she couldn't move. It surrounded her, she tried to rub her eyes to lift the fog, but couldn't. It was dark, and she didn't like it. She was scared. Then, everything came flooding back to her. The accident and the pain. How odd, though, she thought, because I can't feel anything now. She thought of her baby, and then, paused when she heard a faint crying from a baby. It was her baby, she knew. A girl. Her heart leapt and broke. She couldn't find her baby in the darkness. She was so far. She couldn't soothe her little girl. She started panicking as she heard the crying. She had to get to her baby, she had to fight this heavy fog.

Suddenly, she was aware of the pain. It radiated throughout her whole body. She still couldn't move, not that she wanted to for fear of aggravating the intense feeling, but it was the warm bundle next to her that kept her from losing herself in the pain again. She knew it was her daughter, as the crying intensified now. She tried to get up again and comfort her, but then she became aware of tubes and wires. Her eyelids and body were still heavy, but the fog was subsiding. It all was becoming too much for her. She just wanted her daughter and to be free from everything else she was feeling right now. However, the warm little body was taken, and any resolve she could feel was thrown out the window as she panicked. Her eyes fluttered open, and the last thing she saw before it all overtook her again was Aarons' retreating figure and her baby girl lifted over her shoulder, crying.

**This is all I could manage for now, I know it's short, though. Hope to update soon. Merry X-Mas again. **


End file.
